


A Lucky Guess

by v3ryvelvet



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, F/M, Failed Dating, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: “Sorry,” he leans across the bar to Rey’s direction, “I just don’t want you leaving here tonight thinking that all men are like that-““Like what?” Rey huffs now taking another sip of her cocktail.Rey finds there’s something about this stranger that intrigues her. She can’t decide if it’s his sheer size, his voice that seems to run a chill down her spine or even the dark gaze that seems to convey a hundred different emotions. He sighs after a gulp of his drink,“That we can’t fuck adequately.”Or: Rey finds out the stranger next to her at her favourite bar is more than happy to prove not all men are as bad as she thinks.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486508
Comments: 48
Kudos: 515





	A Lucky Guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/gifts).



> As part of House Flydam's 'Spread the Love' event, I chose to write a smutty one shot for Johanna! I hope you enjoy!

It’s Friday afternoon, only minutes from finishing time and Rey Johnson’s phone has not stopped ringing all afternoon. It’s her failed tinder date from about two weeks ago, he’s bored and obviously wants to try for round two. She scans over his words, rolling her eyes at the memory of how truly terrible their hook up had been. 

She’s about to reply, to let him down gently and pray he leaves her alone when the door to her boss’ office opens and out walks Leia Organa accompanied by some of the partners of the company. It’s a small reprieve from her phone, Rey thinks, sliding the phone away from her sight to continue typing her end of day reports. She only gets another sentence typed when Leia approaches her desk with a handful of documents. 

“Are you ready for the party tomorrow, Rey? Got an outfit in mind?” 

Looking up from the computer screen Rey finds Leia reading through the papers in her hands and standing by her side. Making a noise in the back of her throat debating her answer, Rey shrugs,

“I think so, nothing too fancy but don’t worry I’ll give up the jeans and nice top motif.” 

Leia smirks, pulling her glasses from her eyes to dangle around her neck thanks to the gifted chain from Rey last Christmas. She pops the papers into Rey’s work tray. 

The aforementioned party is something that Leia has been organising for weeks. A night that her company holds for their clients, a thank you for all their dedication and commitment to Falcon Industries. 

“That is not the attitude to have young lady especially with there being plenty of eligible men-“

“Leia,” Rey groans while pushing the keyboard away from her. Instantly Leia is pulling the glasses back from the chain to cover her eyes while trying to hide her chuckle of amusement. 

“I’m just saying,” Leia presses now moving her attention to the many knick-knacks that clutter Rey’s desk, “don’t think I’ve not heard you complaining to Kaydel about your failed-“ she waves her hand around her head, thinking of the word, “-rinder dates-“

“Tinder-“ Rey corrects with a cringe. 

“Yes yes, whatever but anyway-“ Leia continues, “I just thought I would let you know that my son will be attending and he’s quite handsome-“

“Leia, he’s your son you have to think he’s handsome even if he does look like a foot and anyway-” Rey clocks the time on her monitor and begins saving her work, “my love life is not up for discussion!”

This earns a snort from her boss that follows with her head shaking in disapproval. With this Leia turns away, walking back to her office while calling over her shoulder,

“Get finished for the night Rey and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
  


\- - -

  
  


The Takodana Lounge is quiet so far, Rey knows it’ll pick up in another hour or two. For now she nurses a drink, a silly indulgence really- a pina colada with an obscenely large slice of pineapple wedged over the glass edge and about three too many brightly coloured umbrellas poking from the top. 

“Honestly Rose,” Rey groans into her cocktail, “you should’ve seen his messages.” She plucks the umbrellas from her glass and throws them to the bar bitterly. 

Her best friend laughs from behind the bar, “enlighten me,” Rose smiles while pulling a pint for another customer at the bottom of the bar. It’s almost too embarrassing to live with as Rey recalls the messages she had exchanged with one, Snap Wexley. 

She makes that noise again, the groan of disbelief and self loathing before taking a long gulp of her cocktail.

“Right,” her lips smack together, licking the remains of rum and coconut from her mouth before pulling her phone from her pocket. 

Admittedly Rey has been trying not to use things like Tinder anymore, she thinks she’s at that point in her life where she would actually like to meet someone and have a relationship but one too many tequila shots at Rose’s birthday party a few weeks ago and Rey found herself swiping right to Snap. 

“It started fine,” Rey mutters to her friend, scrolling through their chat history. “And before you judge me, remember how much tequila I consumed at your party.” Rose raises an eyebrow, already amused by how this situation is turning. 

“Stop stalling and spill,” Rose laughs, swinging the bar towel over her shoulder and taking a moment of peace while the bar remains quiet. 

“Alright alright, so after the polite things were said we kind of got straight to the dirty and he said, and I quote: ‘I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.’” 

Rose purses her lips in debate, “doesn’t sound too bad. I’ve heard much worse.”

Through another gulp of rum Rey waves her hand to dismiss Rose. “Oft,” Rey squeezes her eyes shut, “hit the rum right at the bottom of the glass, wow...Can I get another?” She slips the glass back across the desk, “but yes, I agree, nothing I’ve not heard before but also not awful. So we messaged back and forth and we agreed to meet-“

“Ah,” Rose interrupts pulling out a new glass, “that’s why you missed Poe’s movie night.”

“Mhm, yeah I figured the chance of good sex was better than watching Transformers again- boy, was I wrong!” 

The snort Rey hears steals her attention, mainly because it doesn’t come from Rose. Peering over her shoulder she finds a new presence at the bar: he’s certainly well suited and awfully...large but he seems to have laughed at her misfortune. 

“So,” Rose continues now rolling her new drink across the mahogany bar having seemingly missed the snort of amusement from the stranger beside them, “how bad is bad?” 

Taking a rather tentative sip of her drink Rey moves her attention away from the man (not without a double take to look at the dark suit jacket that seems to stretch over his back) and clears her throat.

“We met on neutral ground, had a coffee and chatted for a bit and then you know,” she cradles her drink and mulls her words, “there was the usual flirty comments and then the inevitable ‘my place or yours’ debate and although nothing had happened I just had this feeling-“

Rose nods almost enthusiastically, “I think they call that ‘the ick’-“

A chunk of pineapple gets stuck in Rey’s straw as she pulls away, “the what? Christ. How am I this out of dating?” She looks around as if looking for answer but is met with silence. “Anyway,” she stirs the straw and breathes a sigh, “we ended up at his so I could make a quick getaway if I needed to and remember my quote? His iconic promise of how vigorous his love making would be?” 

Her friend sniggers, moving between the bar and another new patron who has sat the squeaky chair in the middle of the bar. It makes Rey squirm uncomfortably when she hears the cushion sag under his weight. 

“Well, that promise that would incapacitate me from being able to walk…I’ve had pins and needles that have brought me more pleasure than this guy.” 

It happens again, this time however it’s not a snort of laughter, it’s a full blown chuckle from the same man as earlier sat next to her. She swings around on her bar stool to face the stranger, slamming the cocktail glass to the bar for effect while inadvertently mourning the loss of her pineapple wedge that slides off the glass. 

“I’m sorry, is my sex life amusing to you?” Rey questions, watching as he continues to laugh into his hand. His free hand (which if Rey is commenting on, is rather large by the way) tries to shake her off, dismissing her anger almost.

“No, no-“

“Because this actually happened-“

He chuckles again, softer this time but it makes his eyes crinkle and he looks, as much as Rey hates to admit it, handsome. 

“I’m sorry,” the man breathes whilst composing himself. “I am, honestly. It was just your way with words, it was funny.”

She sees his mouth curve upwards, another laugh trying to make itself known. 

“Right,” Rey finally sighs, “well, I’m glad I could be a source of amusement but I’m just going to go back to speaking to my friend now, okay?” 

“Of course,” he replies with a final smile and hand wrapping around his glass. Amid this Rose has been watching from behind the bar, watching her friend and the stranger with an amused smile. 

“Sorry,” he leans across the bar to Rey’s direction, “I just don’t want you leaving here tonight thinking that all men are like that-“

“Like what?” Rey huffs now taking another sip of her cocktail. 

Rey finds there’s something about this stranger that intrigues her. She can’t decide if it’s his sheer size, his voice that seems to run a chill down her spine or even the dark gaze that seems to convey a hundred different emotions. He sighs after a gulp of his drink, 

“That we can’t fuck adequately.”

It’s Rey’s turn to snort this time, the pina colada catching in the back of her throat as she chokes on his words. Through her own coughing she can hear Rose laughing, her head bowed as she pulls a pint for the customer on the squeaky stool next to Rey. 

“So, what,” Rey coughs again clearing her throat, “you're telling me you’re one of the ones who can fuck?”

“Exactly...I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Well, Ben, I’m Rey…” she draws out her words now, unsure of how to progress with this new information. “Thank you for that but no thanks.”

The sound of Takodana’s jukebox turning on followed by the music of Blue Swede fills the room, Rey’s so taken aback by Ben’s warm gaze the sudden boom of music makes her lurch in her seat slightly. 

“Okay,” Ben speaks, his voice now louder thanks to the jukebox, “enjoy the rest of your evening, Rey.”

\- - -

As Rey’s second cocktail comes to an end she thinks about leaving. The bar has gotten busy so Rose is stretched finely between the other patrons of the bar and barely gets a word into her friend. Between the small conversations they have shared Rey has been able to message Snap, letting him down gently with a message over Tinder which he does not respond to. 

Through the course of her second drink Rey found herself peering over to Ben’s direction. She watched him on his phone while clutching the same glass, by the way he sipped it she could only imagine it must be one of Takodana’s fine whiskeys he had ordered. 

She had of course mulled his words over, that he was one of the ones that wouldn’t let her down. If the size of him was anything to go by then Ben could certainly be speaking the truth but...life isn’t that kind really, is it? 

Still, she can’t help but let herself continue to look over him as discreetly as possible. When her eyes catch the fabric of his pants pulled over his thighs Rey sucks in a deep breath. 

“So,” Rey leans on her elbow on the bar and looks towards Ben. He glances in her direction, a smirk already pulling across his lips. “You meant what you said earlier or was that just big talk?” 

Rose looks over at Rey grinning while shaking her head simultaneously. Ignoring her friend Rey shuffles closer to Ben.

“I meant it,” he replies quickly, looking up at her and back to his phone.

“Could you do what my failed date promised to do?”

“What? Fuck you until you can’t walk?”

Rey smiles and nods. She likes that she sees the crinkle around his eyes as he smiles back. 

“Sweetheart, I’d fuck you until the sun is rising and the birds are singing.”

The swoop of butterflies in her stomach is almost foreign to Rey, she can’t remember the last time someone made her feel that. His words roll around in her head while she watches him; how he brings the glass to his lips, letting the amber liquid roll down his throat. It’s the first time she’s found herself to be jealous of a glass. 

“Alright,” Rey starts, she pushes her cocktail glass away from her and steps off the stool, “let’s go.” 

Her acceptance shocks him, she can see it flash across his features before forming into a look of suspicion.

“Rey, I-“ he laughs but it’s not that same amused laugh as earlier, he sounds nervous. Running a hand through his hair he tries again, “we don’t have to. I was just-“

“Nuh-uh,” she pulls the arms of her coat over her limbs while flicking the hair out from under the collar, “you speak a big game Ben. My lovely friend over there-“ she points to Rose who waves before moving her attention back to the customer she’s serving, “knows you so if I go missing you won’t get far, so, do you want to go?” 

The speed Ben moves from his stool makes Rey light up, grinning as he puts his hand on the small of her back and moves them out of the bar. 

“My place is just round the corner,” he says, “we can go there, you know, if you need to make a quick get away.” He grins down at her as she rolls her eyes. 

\- - -

Ben’s apartment is nice. Lots of grey. Rey peers around the space as he follows behind her. He has an impressive dvd collection, they’re all stacked against the wall surrounding the wide screen tv that looks bigger then Rey’s living room. When she hears him approaching behind her she sends a quick pin of her location to Rose followed by a message of: “wish me luck!”

She feels his hand wrap around her hip, the strength of him pulling her body back into his own. The swoop of butterflies return when she feels his nose and then lips pressing against the warm skin of her neck. 

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” His breath against her neck is divine, that alone bringing more sensations than what Snap ever did. She almost forgets to reply, lost in the feeling of his lips against her skin. 

“Um,” his hand moves to her hair, twirling strands of it while the other pulls down the collar of her jacket to push his mouth further down her neck. “I mean, nothing weird…”

“Nothing weird,” Ben confirms with a small nod. “As much as I would love to see you bent over the arm of my sofa, Rey, I would rather have you in my bed.”

How he moves she’ll never know, just when she thinks his hands are still clutching her hips they’re suddenly on her hand, pulling her in the direction to his bedroom. He moves like smoke, gently and quick enough to blind. 

Upon entering his bedroom she’s surprised by what she sees. His living room, as clean and well kept as it was, didn’t look lived in. 

Too sterile and neat for a Rey’s liking. 

Ben’s bedroom however, is very different. He keeps a large bed, much larger than her own and he has an abundance of pillows and cushions atop a pristine white bedsheet. On his dresser she spies bottles of aftershave along with a framed photo of a shaggy looking dog. There’s a collection of books scattered across the dresser and on the counter by his bed. 

This room looks comfortable and safe. 

Rey turns on her heel, when faced with Ben’s chest she gulps. Rey is tall, she’s much taller than Rose anyway, but she’s never felt smaller than she does now with Ben towering over her. 

Those hands, she mentally groans, they pull the coat completely from her body letting it drop to the carpet below them before his fingers play with the hem of her dress. It’s nothing fancy, just a white and black number with a work appropriate v-neck. She sees his eyes look there, at the tanned skin of her exposed chest and it makes her feel like she has a hold over him despite the fact he is like redwood looming over her. 

Much like how quickly he removed her coat Rey finds her arms up above her as he pulls the dress over her body. She should care that it’s going to get rumpled from lying on the floor but she can’t because the moment the garment hits the floor Ben’s hands move to cup her face, his lips pressing to hers in a leg jerking kiss. 

He doesn’t kiss like how Snap did, he had been cautious and...wet. Ben kisses with a purpose she can’t put into words. His thumb strokes the line of her jaw coaxing her into a gasp that he takes advantage of, letting his tongue slip against hers. 

As far as first kisses go, this one sky rockets into first position on the podium kicking out her college boyfriend who has long ruled that first place since her first year of college. 

His hand remains firm on her jaw while the other moves to stroke between her breasts, tracing the black fabric of her bra. The movement causes her body to jerk forward, pressing herself into his body. Pressed against him like this, she feels that he’s as solid as he is large and as their kiss breaks Rey feels something against her hip.

“Please,” she murmurs, eyes opening to look at him, “tell me you stole a pint glass and put it down your pants before we left the bar.” 

He looks down and grins.

“Would it make you feel better if I lied, sweetheart?” 

She likes that his hand is still on her jaw, still stroking the skin there while his fingers curl the tresses of her chestnut hair. He doesn’t let her reply though, instead their lips meet again and this time his teeth nip at her bottom lip and his tongue grazes just after, soothing the bite. His hands roam her body, dipping down her sternum again and grazing the swell of her hips before clutching the globes of her behind. Each touch elicits a breathy moan against his lips. 

“The problem,” Ben starts, moving his mouth to her jaw, “that some people are very impatient. They just want to get to the finish line as quickly as they can.” Rey’s breath hitches in the back of her throat when she feels the tips of his finger graze the line of her underwear. “The thing is, most of the fun is in that build up...we need to make sure you want it Rey, so that you’re begging for it.”

Rey feels like she’s ready to beg and she hasn’t even been undressed completely yet but she nods anyway and wriggles against his body in some sort of attempt to get more out of him but he only tuts against her ear.

“You wanted me to fuck you right, then you’re going to have to be patient.” When she doesn’t reply and her body goes still Ben smiles against the warm skin by her collarbone, “good girl.” 

The removal of her clothing is a slow process, one that makes her whine and fuss as Ben pulls the straps of her bra down her arms. He sighs contently when her breasts are revealed to him, the hazel orbs she had taken notice of at the bar now a deep chocolate as he studies her body. Although at the mercy of Ben’s hands and his decision making she feels empowered like this, that really, she has full control of this situation. His mouth sucking at her breasts, how he has closed his eyes and is groaning around the tightened buds of her nipples is hypnotic. She watches with her mouth parted, obsessed with how he nuzzles her skin and holds her body close to his. 

“Your body is…” he bends down now, falling to his knees to kiss her stomach and down to her hips. He doesn’t finish his sentence but the way his tongue traces below her navel and to the soft cotton of her underwear says more than words ever could. 

He’s softer than she thought he would be. When someone promises to fuck you into the early hours of the morning Rey thought that by now she would be on her knees but instead it’s Ben who stays on his knees, telling her to lean on his shoulder as he pulls the high heels from her feet. 

“Alright,” Ben breathes, his hand caresses the arch of her foot and up her thigh until he’s back on his feet and looking down at her. “Lie down.” 

It’s funny, Rey thinks, she’s not one to obey like that but the words are barely out of his mouth and she’s moving backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed and she’s looking up at his ceiling. 

Maybe it’s the sight of her on his bed, but Ben seems to spring into action. He makes quick work of his shirt, smirking when he sees Rey’s eyes bulge at the expense of his chest she’s met with. He loops his fingers around her underwear and drags them down her thighs, sighing in satisfaction when met with her pussy. 

“Ben-“ she pushes, wanting something from him now that isn't a teasing touch or a playful look. He’s at her chest again, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting. She whines his name again, hands meeting his bare back to claw at his pale skin. 

“See, Rey? You’re getting there,” Ben mutters against the swell of her breast, “I can see how wet you are and I’ve barely touched you.”

At this his hand moves between her legs, long fingers stroking her sex but deliberately missing her clit. If it hadn’t been his expertise in everything else so far she would’ve wondered if he was maybe a bit lost but no, he really is making her work for it. Her hips jump of their own accord and he laughs that same infuriating chuckle she had heard at the bar.

His thumb parting her lips and landing on her clit nearly takes Rey on an out of body experience. He only has his thumb on the little bud but she can feel heat in the pits of her stomach already. Ben mouths at her neck languidly as his thumb begins to massage her, small strokes that have her climbing higher and higher with every touch. She can hear her moans echoing in the room, Rey doesn’t think she’s ever made noises like this before.

“You sound so pretty,” he whispers into the hollow of her neck, his tongue is there, catching lines of sweat that have already formed. 

Rey feels his hand move, thumb expertly staying put on her clit while two fingers begin to push at her entrance. The noise that escapes her throat verges on animal like when she feels the thick press of his fingers inside her. They swirl just for a moment before finding a spot inside her that makes Rey scramble on top of his bed. Ben heaves a breath against her shoulder looking down at his fingers then back to Rey.

“Okay?” He checks in, placing a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. She nods quickly, scared his fingers are going to leave that spot inside of her.

“Mhm, I’m good, I’m good-“

He kisses her again, tongue licking into her mouth as he begins to move his fingers again. The tips of his fingers stroke that same spot again, the feeling almost blinds her. Her head falls back into the sheets as he tries to move his fingers but there’s no more room left for him to go. She can feel his fingers curling, deliberately pushing the part of her that will make her fall apart. Wetness collects around his hand and the insides of her thighs, her breathing is heavier and with every nudge of his fingers Rey feels that pressure inside rising and rising.

“Ben, I think-“ her eyes drift shut again, sadly missing the way Ben watches fascinated by how his fingers sink inside of her. 

It comes as a shock how quickly she comes, his fingers quickening while his thumb pets at her clit gently. All breath leaves her in lungs in a sound that she thinks sounds like Ben’s name and she finds that the feeling of pure ecstasy running through her veins only intensifies. Ben continues to thrust his fingers inside of Rey, her once dignified breathy moans turn into shrieks of bliss until that heat reignites and blooms through her whole body and she’s coming again, soaking his hand in a way she’s never done before. 

“That’s what I wanted, Rey. Perfect.”

He pushes his mouth to hers and although she’s too tired to even think about kissing him back she revels in the feeling of his tongue tracing along the line of her lip. It’s almost surreal to feel his fingers at her mouth, even more unreal when he licks them and then encourages her to do the same. She doesn’t know what magic Ben has used on her but she does it, sucks his fingers into her mouth and licks the come from his digits. 

“Can you move up the bed for me, sweetheart?” 

She does so, moving on to shaky elbows to drag her naked body up the bed until she’s at the headboard. Through an orgasm induced clouded vision Rey watches Ben pull off the rest of his clothing until he’s as naked as she is. 

It definitely wasn’t a pint glass hidden in his pants.

There’s a short conversation of safety and protection, both happy with Rey’s use of an implant to forgo a condom. 

“I want you to lay on your side,” Ben instructs, if he wasn’t clutching his cock and practically salivating at the sight of her bare body he would almost sound bored. She listens to his instruction and rolls herself over on still shaking limbs. Watching from her peripheral vision Rey sees Ben shuffle forward on his knees, bracketing one leg between his own while he takes her other leg in hands and hitches it over his hip. 

Somehow they have slotted their bodies perfectly together. He fits between her legs like a jigsaw piece and although her libido is climbing all over again Rey feels a throb of fondness for this man she barely knows, as if they were always meant to be doing this. 

Her train of thought is shattered when Ben pushes the head of his cock to her cunt, just stroking her wet folds and smearing his pre-cum over her warm skin. 

“You are the prettiest thing, you know that?” He asks, eyes focused on her sex. Rey can only whimper, unsure how to reply to such a compliment with his dick so close to her pussy. “You better believe me sweetheart, I’m going to fuck you in every which way I can until you tell me to stop.”

The words she planned to say were ones of encouragement and agreement but instead all Rey can do is whine as Ben presses himself into her heat. The push of him inside of her steals the breath from Rey’s lungs, escaping her in sharp gasp. His fingers had been a shock, a stretch that put her vibrator at home to shame but this? His cock moving inside of her inch by inch has made all toys, from this moment, obsolete. 

“Jesus fuck-“ Ben’s voice is a dream, a gravelly moan that lingers in the air around them settling right at Rey’s clit. “You’re so warm and so _wet.”_

Her leg stays pinned to his hip, holding him tightly as he moves himself to the hilt. She thinks he’ll infuriate her like he did with his fingers, tease and test her but as soon as he is settled Ben begins to draw out and quickly back in. It’s a thrust so hard Rey feels her tits shake with the effort. Laid out like this, with Ben straddling her body there’s nowhere for Rey to go. He can keep her like this to his heart's content and there’s a thrill in that somehow. 

His rhythm is everything Rey has ever dreamed of from a partner. Long dragging thrusts of his cock with a hard slam back into her cunt that continue to steal the breath from Rey’s body. He leans over her, eyes zeroing in on the sight of her tits bouncing while one of his hands finds hers, lacing their fingers together in a movement that Rey would normally find far too intimate. 

She tries to twist her body up to see him, she wants to see how his hair moves when he fucks into her. She wants to see how he looks when he moans. An experimental clench of her insides gets what she wants: Ben’s mouth dropping and a strained moan following. 

“Testing me, Rey?” He pants, snapping his hips to hers in a way that makes Rey’s eyes roll back into her head. “I can play dirty too,” is the continuation. The other hand that had been held firm on her waist to keep her in place moves, wedging itself between her thighs to seek her clit. She almost tells him no, that feeling him there so soon after her first and second orgasm is too much but her brain and mouth aren’t cooperating and instead all that happens is a jargled whine of pleasure.

Everything feels tight now, his cock inside of her and constantly hitting that same spot combined with his dexterous fingers playing with her clit like an instrument. Rey is aware of her hair sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck, she doesn’t think she has ever worked up a sweat like this in all her sexually active life. 

Heat blooms up her legs and into her stomach again, trickling through her limbs like a drug until she begins to see stars behind her eyes. 

She thinks Ben must feel the same, by the way his hips snap quickly against hers and his fingers continue to stroke the sensitive bud between her legs. It’s just a few more thrusts and she’s there, not able to get the words out to warn him that she’s coming. The leg wrapped around his hip drops to the bed allowing Ben to roll Rey on to her back quickly. He ducks his head down to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth again while she continues to writhe and cry beneath him. 

The moment Ben comes, it almost coaxes another orgasm from Rey’s spent body. She revels in him collapsing on top of her with his mouth latched to the hollow of her neck while he breathes her name like a prayer. 

She can feel his come already dripping onto his bedsheets, her legs still tremble and her lungs have not caught up. 

“Do you,” Ben begins, only to cut himself off to groan into her skin, “do you need me to call you a cab or can we agree on another round?” 

Rey laughs, the endorphins coursing through her body somehow make it even funnier because she knows there isn’t a hope she’s leaving his apartment after that. 

\- - -

Rey is ready to leave Ben’s apartment by the following afternoon, she’s not sure of the time they finally succumbed to sleep but she’s almost certain that she did in fact hear the morning chirps of birds. 

She finds that she can walk but she’s positive that she isn’t walking the same way she did yesterday. 

“I’d call you tonight but I have plans I’m afraid,” Ben says as he opens his apartment door for her to leave. 

“That’s fine, I have a work thing anyway plus I think I may need to rest after last night-“

“And this morning.”

“Precisely,” she laughs with a nod. “But, um, I’m free through the week?”

He leans forward with a kind smile, pressing his lips to her in a gentle kiss that she doesn’t think he has shared with her since they met. 

“I’ll see you soon then, Rey.” 

\- - -

The party is in full swing. There’s a champagne tower and chocolate fountain with various fruits to pick on. The stage is occupied by a swing band that everyone seems to be enjoying. As extra as it all may be Rey can admit Leia knows how to throw a good party.

“Okay, so how good was good?” 

Her colleague and friend Kaydel Connix sips from a flute of champagne, delighted with the gossip Rey has shared. Rey can feel the blush blooming across her cheeks at the memory of Ben and the things he did to her. 

“Kaydel, I learnt positions I didn’t know I could move my body into,” Rey replies. She picks a strawberry from the chocolate fountain table and pops it into her mouth with a satisfied moan. 

“I don’t need a live show, thank you very much,” Kaydel mutters with a playful eye roll. It makes Rey laugh but she scolds her friend anyway. Her champagne glass has come to an end when she spots Leia moving towards them. 

“Rey, don’t you look gorgeous! You said it was nothing fancy?” Leia envelopes her assistant into a brief hug before looking at the dress she has chosen.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises,” Rey replies with a smile. She’s about to return the compliment to her boss when Leia takes her by the arm, “excuse us Kaydel but I need a quick word with Rey, here.”

Rey widens her eyes in Kaydel’s direction, a silent plea for help that Kaydel only laughs at before joining their other colleagues.

“Now I know you told me you weren’t interested but I would love for you to meet my son, he’s only going to be here for an hour so but I really think you’d hit it off.”

Rey groans audibly to her boss, suddenly dragging her heels and making eyes toward the closest exit. 

“Oh Leia, no, please-“ 

There is nowhere to go and probably no excuse that will get Rey out of this situation. Had she not had the best sex of her life the night before Rey would give in and meet the prodigal son but there is no way Rey is about to give up Ben Solo just to appease her boss. 

“It’s fine, no repercussions if you don’t like him but just humour me, please?” Her hand squeezes around Rey’s arm pleadingly, giving eyes that match that of a child in a candy store. 

“Fine.”

Her squeak of excitement makes Rey scrunch her nose up distastefully looking anywhere that isn’t the man she can see she is being pulled towards at the bar. 

“Here he is! Rey, this my boy, Ben-“

Wait a minute, she thinks. 

The son of Leia Organa turns around, a tumbler of neat whiskey in his large hands and-

“Ben, this is Rey!” 

The best sex of her life is standing in front of her while his mother (and her boss) does the polite introductions. He moves his glass into his other hand, stretching his prominent one in front to take Rey’s hand. 

“Lovely to meet you, Rey,” he smiles kindly but there, in the chocolate gaze of his eyes, Rey sees that same playful glint from the night before when he took her back to his apartment. 

A moment of their night together flashes in her mind, when he sucked his fingers into his mouth to taste her. Rey shakes his hand back and returns the polite smile.

“I’ll leave you two to talk, maybe Ben can get you a new drink, Rey?” Leia says nodding to her empty glass of champagne. Getting the attention of the barman Ben looks to Rey,

“A pina colada, right?” He asks with a knowing smirk. 

“Ben,” Leia gasps almost holding onto the bar for support, “how did you know her favourite drink?”

Rey bites the inside of her cheek, holding in the grin she so desperately wants to react with. Ben shrugs with a smile,

“A lucky guess, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
